Prom Night
by Yaminoshi
Summary: A short one shot i wrote due to boredom, Rena forces Elsword to come to the prom by telling him that she will be his date, he thought it was gonna be one big hassle again but spends the night actually enjoying himself, Rena x Elsword, its my fav pairing, don't like, don't read, rated T for kissing xD.


**Yami : …**

**Elgang : …**

**Yami : I do not own Elsword nor its characters, only the plot**

Its finally come, the day everybody has been waiting for, Prom night. The whole school was talking about what they would wear and everywhere you look you can see boys asking out the girls to be their dates, some said yes, some said no but nonetheless, everybody was going, all thanks to a particular green haired elf who forced them all to join.

Rena has been planning this since day one, in fact she was the who told the principal and teachers that they should have a prom, the teachers agreed since the students needed a break from the tension of school. The principal however, protested and said that it would be a waste of money and effort, Rena only replied back "Leave it all to me sir".

They decided to held the prom at the school gym since it was the only place big enough for all the students to fit in. It was decorated with streamers with some confetti cannons for later use when the prom king and queen were announced, a DJ system for musical entertainment, with a small stage at the right side of the gym, outside there was a banner that said "Welcome to Prom Night" with a white arch that were decorated flowers and vines and lastly a large disco ball on top, the perfect setting for a grand occasion. The teachers became the chaperones and they hired a DJ, since none of the teachers didn't have any musical talent whatsoever and the music teachers only know oldies songs. Everything was set except for a small problem, Elsword didn't want to go.

"WHAT!? What do you mean you don't want to go!" Rena yelled at Elsword

"I just don't want to" Elsword said while drawing something on a piece of paper.

Come on Els, It'll be fun, all of us are going, even Eve and Raven, after all the effort I put into this, why don't you wanna come?" Rena questioned disappointed

"I….don't have a date… okay"

"Is that it!? FINE! I'LL BE YOUR, uhm person to be with in this particular occasion"

"In other words a date right?"

"N-no, its just that we won't enjoy ourselves as much if were alone"

"Hehe, ok, I'll pick you up at eight"

"Y-yeah" Rena blushed as she walked back to her friends

School ended half an hour ago but the gang would usually stay longer outside to hang out , Elsword would commonly be sitting beside a tree and the rest of the gang watched as Rena asks Elsword out.

"Smooth Rena" Teased Raven

"Shut up" Rena blushed

"Just great now all of us have a date, we can finally go" Chung sighed in relief

"Let's go home first we still need to prepare right" Aisha reminded

"What about Elsword?" asked Eve

"Just let him be"

"Alright lets go"

The rest of the gang left the schoolyard leaving Elsword alone, he wasn't really going back home since he already got his tux ready in his backpack, coming back home for some clothes is kind of idiotic since you can already carry it with you when you come to school.

It was already seven thirty, the school doors were reopened and Elsword quickly got in and got changed in the boys bathroom and styled down his hair, he looked at himself in the mirror, at least he looked professional with his black tuxedo and all, Rena liked a little bit of formalness. Elsword got his backpack and went directly to Rena's house,_ I just hope I don't look like a fool in front of her, _He thought as he knocked on the door of his "date's" house. The doorknob twisted and came out a beautiful Rena. She was wearing a white elegant dress with flowery frills with a shade of green, her hair was tied in a ponytail much like a Wind Sneaker's, she wasn't wearing make up though, but Elsword didn't like girls who put on make up on formal occasions, he was in awe of the angel before him.

"R-rena y-you l-look…. Beautiful" Elsword stammered

"Why thank you Elsword, now shall we get going?" Rena said while brushing her hair to the side.

Elsword only gave her a nod as they walked to the school, some people were staring at them, but mostly Rena. They finally reached the school and entered the gym, everybody was already there along with their friends, Chung and Raven were wearing the same clothes as Elsword, but their hair was a bit more formal, same as Aisha and Eve, only they wore their dresses in purple and pink color respectively.

The students' conversation was stopped by the principal tapping on the microphone on top of the stage as he announced to the students that the prom has started, the DJ played some music that paired up with the occasion perfectly, everybody was having fun, a lot were dancing, some were eating, and the others were just having a romantic moment with their dates.

The gang decided to dance, and at that moment they stepped on the dance floor, the sounds of slow music echoed in their ears, Raven and Eve slow danced, as well as Chung and Aisha. Elsword and Rena were too embarrassed, showing a huge blush on their cheeks, without knowing it Rena's arms were resting on Elsword's neck and his arms were in her waist. An awkward silence were present in both of them until Elsword decided to break it.

"I never knew you were such a good dancer Rena"

"Oh, well, same as you Elsword"

The principal decided to speak up once again, he announced it was time to vote for the prom king and queen. Everybody stopped their dancing and rushed to vote for their desired couple. After everybody had voted, the principal took the box and counted up the votes, winners were chosen and fairly enough it was Elsword and Rena. The two froze in place, they never expected this to come, but what they didn't know is that their friends texted the other students to vote for them, and of course their plan worked. They were called to the stage by the principal and Elsword requested to make a speech to everyone.

"I would just like to thank this girl beside me, if it wasn't for her, I would be here, spending the most wonderful night with her, her crazy antics might have driven me crazy sometimes, but still I liked them. Rena I am asking you this seriously, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Rena stared at Elsword intently and then let out a giggle as she spoke the words "Of course silly". The crowed cheered and clapped as the couple pulled in each other for a deep and passionate kiss, their crowns were soon placed on top of their heads by their friends and for the whole night they had fun knowing they finally knew each other's feelings.

**Yami : I'm sorry if it was hard to understand, I wrote this out of pure boredom.**

**Elsword : You do realize that this won't get that many reviews since its an odd couple.**

**Yami : Hey I write what I want, and that's how it always will be.**

**Raven : Okay stop ranting**

**Yami : *sigh* anyway thanks for reading, oh and "Elsword's New Rival" will be postponed from now on until I get an idea for its next chapter, anyway bye, I'm really sleepy.**

**Elgang : Bye!**


End file.
